Rain of Memories, Rain of Love Chap 1
by kurohimex105
Summary: This story is about how the rain brings back the memories of Shion's Nezumi's past. How they both met on that fateful day 4 years ago and how they fell in love with one another all because of the rain. [ the chapter rating k / k / T] Later chapters may contain explicit content so you have been warned, so story will be rated T for safety reasons.


Hi there well here is my first attempt at writing a story for NO.6 so please be kind to me. I'm trying to get back into writing since I haven't done anything in a while, mainly because of problems with my laptop and the other my health. Well any way I hope you all like the story.

_**Rain of Memories, Rain of Love**_

_**Chapter One**_

_The sky was covered over by dull grey clouds which would soon give way to rain, a figure stood in the middle of the market area as he looked up at the sky. The figure had sliver hair like stardust and his eyes where a beautiful shade of crimson like the setting sun. A scar showed on his left cheek which wrapped around his neck just like a serpent wrapping it's coils around the body._

_The young man in question was Shion who had once lived in the lustrous NO.6 but was now content to live in the west district with his partner Nezumi._

_Shion had gone to the market to buy some much needed supplies, he was the one in charge of keeping everything in order, money wise, cooking, cleanung and maintaining a healthy life style for himself and Nezumi._

_"Hey you are gona buy something or not"? This voice belonged to a man called Sid who ran a fruit & Veg stall._

_"Oh yeah sorry about that urm... lets see I'll have some potatoes, carrots, leeks, mushrooms and some apples please"!_

_"Sure thing Shion is there anything else I can get for you"?_

_"No that'll be it for the time being Sid thanks any way". _

_"You know something Shion you've certainly changed since coming here, I mean before you used to be so scared of everything and now look at you"!_

_"You really think so... I guess I've got Nezumi to thank for that, I just didn't want to be a burden on him"!_

_"Well any you best get home before it starts to rain otherwise you'll be soaked, I hear it's gona rain for a few days"!_

_"Thanks for the warning, well I best be off then see you again Sid"!_

_Shion started to make his way back home when the rain started to fall, silver droplets fell from the sky. Shion stood at the top of the hill as looked at the view of West District. He then turned his attention to NO.6 and closed his eyes and thought back to that day when it all began the Day his life changed forever._

_Shion was only 12 years old yet he was classed as a genius he went to the academy for those who were deemed gifted. He had brown hair which looked as though it hadn't been brushed and gentle brown eyes. His best friend was a girl by the name of Safu, she had short dark brown hair and brown eyes. She secretly liked him but he only thought of her as a close friend or sister._

_The day seemed peaceful, Safu was up in front of the class giving her presentation while he was content to look out the window and gaze at the scenery. Shion lost himself in his thoughts as he listened to the wind and the mournful cry of the Moon__-__Drop._

_He was suddenly brought back to reality due to a fight between Safu and some other class members who mocked her not only about her work but about the clothes she wore. And of course Safu wasn't one to take things lying down she wasn't going to allow others to mock her or the clothes her grandmother made for her._

_The fight was soon dealt with when two teachers entered the room, after that class was dismissed. _

_Safu and Shion caught a bus to go home since class had ended for the day._

_"Hey Shion...Shion..."!_

_"Oh sorry Safu what is it"?_

_"Where you even paying attention to what I said in class or where you spacing out again"?_

_"Yes don't worry I listened to everything you had to say I don't worry"!_

_Just to prove that he wasn't lying Shion repeated Safu's presentation word for word._

_This made Safu very happy, she sat back in her seat on the bus with a smile plastered on her face._

_The bus arrived at their stop and both of them got off, as they began to walk home the wind picked up._

_"Hey Shion have you heard about the typhoon that's supposed to pass through here"?_

_"Yeah I'm so excited it's the best birthday present I could ask for after all"!_

_"Hey what do you mean by that"?_

_Safu didn't get an answer, Shion raced off with excitement about the typhoon, Safu couldn't understand why he was so excited over something so trivial as a typhoon._

_They soon came to Safus house, Where she and her Grandmother lived. They had planned a small party to celebrate Shions birthday._

_"Here Shion happy birthday"! _

_Safu gave Shion a present which he opened with gratitude._

_"Urm...wow thanks Safu it's wonderful"!_

_The present was a purple jumper which wasn't really his colour but Shion didn't want to be rude so he accepted the gift with a smile._

_"I'm so glad you like it, it's purple since you were named after a purple flower. I thought you might like it since you once told me that you liked the jumper I wore when we first met"!_

_"Oh I did urm__….__ well it's really great thanks again for the great gift"!_

_"Hey granny I'm gona go and finish the cake okay, Shion you stay there"._

_"I'm so glad you like the jumper Shion, making clothes and knitting is the only thing I can do here in NO.6 ."_

_"Well it's really nice of you thanks so much". Shion said as he smiled_

_"Hey Shion did you know Granny makes all my clothes, so I don't need any of those synthetic fiber clothing." _

_Safu took Shion and Showed him the clothes that her Grandmother had lovingly made._

_"See aren't they wonderful, Granny made all of these clothes for me."_

_"Well there isn't much for me to do except to knit and make clothes, no not a single thing comes to mind, since everything is so peaceful."_

_It was getting late and Shion thought it would be wise to head on home for the weather got any worse than it already was._

_"Hey Shion don't forget the umbrella and here is a gift from me"!_

_Safu kissed Shion on the cheek_

_"Hey that's the same gift my mom gave me"!_

_"No mine was different"!_

_"How can that be "!_

_"It__'__s just an expressional behaviour of me wanting to reproduce, just a basic human instinct that's all, so my kiss was different"!_

_Shion didn't quite understand Safu at times, she had to be so analytical about everything._

_Just then a gust wind blew and swept the umbrella that Shion had been holding up into the air. A mournful cry could he heard from the building known as the Moon__-__Drop._

_"A blister, a blister on the earth, just like a blister on your skin"! Shion spoke these words to himself which were soon carried off by the wind._

_Well that's it for chapter one, for those of you who have seen the anime or read the manga somethings may familiar but these are Shion memories of his past and how he first met Nezumi. I'm sorry if I haven't got everything right but I didn't want to copy everything so I hope you can forgive me. _


End file.
